Carta sin fecha
by Lollieh
Summary: ¿El amor es suficiente? Si la respuesta es sí, entonces, ¿el amor es más importante que la amistad? SasuSaku. One-shot.


**Summary:** ¿El amor es suficiente? Si la respuesta es sí, entonces, ¿el amor es más importante que la amistad? SasuSaku. One-shot.

Después de muuuucho tiempo de haber subido esta historia, he decidido editarla. Estaba horriblemente mal redactada u.u espero que ahora este mejor xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cada uno de sus personajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto. Sí, aunque está loco y quiere ser demandado por causarme un trauma psicológico en cada tomo del manga, creó la serie (: Y, el lindo poema que leeran más abajo, se llama: "Carta sin fecha" Como la historia xD Y, es totalmente propiedad de José Ángel Buesa.

**Carta sin fecha:**

_By_

**Loly**

En un cuarto —dentro de la vieja casa de grandes paredes y ventanales negros, típica de cualquier historia de terror— se encontraba un hombre. Un hombre roto.

Estaba concentrado, mirando fijamente la pantalla en blanco del ordenador que tenía en frente.

La tenue luz que lograba traspasar aquellos trapos que cubrían las ventanas tan sólo conseguían que se acentuara el aire de melancolía que cubría el salón.

El chico no se movía. Su respiración era casi ineludible.

Pero dentro. Muy dentro en sus ojos. Había algo más —detrás de la barrera de hielo que los cubría—. Un tercio de una furia pasada, tal vez. O, la amargura de un desamor… quizá una traición. Solo aquel hombre de ojos oscuros lo sabría con certeza.

Sus delicadas manos blanquecinas golpearon con fuerza las teclas. Su mirada se crispó por un segundo y un pequeño suspiro escapó de entre sus labios.

Escribió… escribió sin descansar. Aquella noche de luna llena el hombre de ojos negros no dejó su teclado.

Tenía que desahogarse. Un mensaje que nunca sería entregado a la persona correcta iba a ser su libertad.

Y así continuó por los días que sucedieron a ese. El hombre escribía, y escribía. Poemas diferentes acerca de la misma mujer.

Contaba relatos que sabía nunca nadie leería. Pero eso lo hacía sentir mejor. Le daba la libertad que aquella arpía de ojos verdes le había arrebatado.

Repentinamente, sus manos —que reposaban sobre sus piernas— volvieron a las teclas.

Escribiendo un nuevo poema. Uno que deseó con todas sus fuerzas fuera publicado.

---

Tres meses habían pasado desde que nuestro querido poeta escribió su última obra —el poema que llamó `carta sin fecha´—.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el mismo cuarto donde la historia comenzó. Pero ya no escribía.

Estaba recordando.

Por su mente pasó aquel día en el que decidió dejar al destino correr. El día que fue a la conocida casa editorial que ahora publicaría su libro de delirios.

Un libro que contendría todas aquellas historias que nadie nunca escuchó, todos los sentimientos que habían sido escondidos.

Aquellos relatos que nunca pensó que alguien leería.

Su teléfono vibró sobre sus manos, y en la pequeña pantalla un nombre que revolvió su estomago, apareció.

Era ella.

La princesa del castillo. La inspiración de sus delirios. La niña que le hizo madurar. La mujer que causo su pesar.

Su mejor amiga… la novia de su mejor amigo.

Cliché, pero real.

Sakura.

Su mano derecha tembló por un instante antes de presionar el pequeño botón verde y al fin abrir el mensaje.

Leyó con lentitud cada una de las palabras —deleitándose—; pero, fue una la pregunta que quedó atrapada en su mente.

¿Vale la pena? Decía la verde pantalla.

¿La valía?

Por su mente pasaban las numerosas veces que estuvo con su amiga. Besos a escondidas, caricias veloces, roces… su sonrisa, aquel brillo que resplandecía en sus ojos o, aquellos pequeños ojuelos que se formaban en torno a sus labios.

La amaba, sí. Pero… todo era tan confuso.

Ella no lo dejaría. A su novio oficial, el chico que la tomaba de la mano y caminaba con ella hasta el parque. El chico que la besaba sin importar quién estuviera observando, que la llevaba todos los miércoles a tomar un helado en la pequeña estación. Él que lo tenía todo, menos su amor.

Y no podía quejarse. Él, siendo un hombre reflexivo, siendo sincero y directo. Tampoco haría nada para cambiar la situación.

El novio de Sakura era su amigo —y estaba seguro de que lo seguiría siendo— y no quería alejarlo.

Dolía.

Todo lo que pasaba, lo estaba matando.

Y sabía con certeza que dolería más aun dejarla a ella. Pero, seguir como estaban… era simplemente, demasiado doloroso.

No sería capaz de oler el vino y no beber de él. Tendría que renunciar al viñedo… completamente.

Alejarse.

Vivir en retén para alcohólicos, tal vez.

Y así, cavilando tortuosamente sus pensamientos pasó la tarde del poeta resentido de ojos pardos y nublados.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el tiempo ya le había pasado por delante.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Faltaban unos nulos seis minutos para que el evento de lanzamiento de su libro se efectuara. Y obviamente, él debía estar ahí.

Cogió su chaqueta del perchero, y el pequeño maletín en la mesa cafetera al lado de la puerta principal.

Salió, montó su coche, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba bajándose en el lugar de la exposición —el centro comercial de la ciudad.

No miró nada más que la puerta principal —carecía de motivo para hacerlo—. Y a paso acelerado ingresó al área asignada al evento.

Había gente por doquier. Mucha más de la que nuestro joven poeta esperaba, pero aun así el agujero en su pecho no disminuía, todavía podía probar el amargo palpitar que causaba su propia saliva en su garganta. Sabía a veneno.

De repente, una chica —que aparentaba poco más de veinte años— se acercó a él.

— Señor Uchiha, es un honor tenerlo aquí —habló ella sonriendo— permítame indicarle donde debe ubicarse para la firma de autógrafos.

No dudo y siguió a la mujer hasta un gran escritorio detrás de algunos estantes. La chica se excusó —alegando que debía arreglar las bayas de algo— y lo dejó solo.

El joven Sasuke se maldijo.

No deseaba quedarse solo. Sabía que acabaría pensando en lo que tendría que hacer ese día. Aquellas palabras que tanto pospuso, que tanto calló, al fin saldrían a flote.

El dolor en su pecho le decía que no había más allá. Era arrancar la hierba completa, nada podía quedar.

Así qué, eso haría.

Eligió morir en soledad, envuelto en melancolía. Solo.

Dejaría que su princesa escapara del castillo donde la había encerrado egoístamente. Liberaría aquella paloma blanca que tanto cuidaba.

La dejaría ir.

Mientras sus deprimentes pensamientos viajaban a velocidad de vértigo, a lo lejos, en las puertas doradas se vislumbró la figura de una dama.

La misma mujer que residía en la mente del poeta estaba ahora en aquel salón.

Preparada para fingir. Sin sospechar siquiera las intenciones de Sasuke.

La chica de extraño cabello rosa caminó en dirección a la multitud. Colocándose al final de una larga fila esperando poder ser atendida por el poeta.

Observó la gran cantidad de chicas en aquel lugar. Grandes y pequeñas, gordas y flacas, blancas y de color… mujeres, mujeres y más mujeres.

Entonces, un involuntario suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Sasuke era un hombre apuesto. Posiblemente demasiado. Y aquel lado sentimental descubierto en sus escritos solo lo hacía más llamativo. Irresistible ante los ojos de toda mujer, _y alguno que otro hombre, tal vez._

Por eso no le extrañaba tanta fémina alrededor. Pero en la parte oscura de su cerebro, en aquel rincón que se encontraba cruzando el hemisferio izquierdo —el racional— no podía dejar de pensar que cualquiera de esas chicas alborotadas sería mejor para el de ojos negros.

Cualquiera podría ser muchísimo mejor que ella, al menos.

Las horas pasaron y al fin fue el turno de la de ojos verdes de quedar frente al escritor.

El chico ya la había notado, hacía apenas un momento. Cuando la señora regordeta del ticket trescientos veinticuatro se había retirado.

Y los nervios que sentía no podían considerarse normales. Todos sus planes, las palabras… se evaporaban.

— trescientos treinta y dos —chilló la señora del micrófono.

Sasuke tragó grueso.

Sakura tembló.

— Hola —murmuró ella. Nerviosa.

— Hola —respondió él.

Sakura sacó de su bolso un ejemplar nuevo del libro y se lo extendió. Esperando que lo firmara.

Y Sasuke, por reflejo lo hizo.

Al momento en que sus manos rozaron —al entregar el libro— ambos levantaron sus rostros y sus miradas chocaron.

Se extrañaban. Se querían.

— No puedo creer que este aquí, comprando un libro tuyo —habló la chica. Perdiendo los nervios de un principio. Y dejando que un claro tono de sorpresa se filtrara en su voz.

La mirada del azabache siempre le brindaba el valor que necesitaba.

— Hay muchas cosas que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer—dijo él. Y por su mente pasó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Sería a caso, realmente capaz de alejarse de ella?

— Pues, yo siempre supe que lo harías —sonrió.

Ninguno de los dos había roto el contacto de sus ojos. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a estar juntos.

— Sakura, gracias.

Normalmente, la chica hubiera sonreído o asentido. Pero algo en la forma de hablar del poeta hizo que su piel se achinara y sus bellos se erizaran.

— ¿P-por q-qu-é? —tartamudeó. Ahora tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

A su alrededor la gente comenzaba a extrañarse. Nadie había durado tanto tiempo frente a aquel escritorio.

— Sabes que esto esta mal —dijo él. Sonando como lamento, pero aun, conservando la credibilidad que la situación exigía.

— Lo sé —respondió Sakura. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua y aquella mueca que tanto se esforzaba en mantener parecía más una línea recta que la sonrisa que solía ser.

Un minuto completo corrió entre ellos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos del tumulto de gente a su alrededor.

— Me voy —soltó Sasuke de golpe.

Sakura no respondió. Lo había visto venir.

Pero escucharlo como afirmación de los labios del hombre que amaba dolía más que la imagen en su cabeza.

Esa era la realidad.

Había llegado el final de la aventura más hermosa que cualquiera de los dos nunca más tendría.

Un cuento puro, pero traicionero.

La prueba de que el amor no era suficiente.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y apartó sus ojos de él.

Tomó el libro de la mesa y salió de aquel evento. Caminó de frente y casi sin notarlo acabó en el baño.

Vio su reflejo en aquel cristal.

El brillo que traía consigo al llegar al lugar se había esfumado, al igual que la alegre sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios.

Porque todo era por él. Por Sasuke. Y si lo podía tenerlo, todo carecería de sentido.

¿Para qué vivir? ¿Para qué seguir?

Naruto… pensó.

Él tampoco se merecía nada de lo que ocurría. No merecía la traición. Y mucho menos merecía estar atado a alguien que no lo amaba de la forma que merecía.

Pero no podía dejarlo. Él la había salvado. Él lo era todo —en una forma muy distinta a lo que Sasuke representaba—, y ella lo quería. No lo amaba, pero lo apreciaba.

Como aquel hermano mayor que siempre te protegía.

_¡Por supuesto! El hermano con el que duermes cada noche_. Pensó amargamente.

No negaría que se sentía sucia cada vez que Naruto la tocaba. No era lo correcto, aun siéndolo.

Y aunque Sasuke nunca lo hizo —su relación no fue más allá de besos fogosos y manos traviesas— se sentía bien. Correcto.

Porque había amor entre ellos.

Todo era exasperante.

Acababa de perder su motivo para aspirar llegar a ser feliz algún día. Pero tendría que seguir sonriendo.

Cuando saliera de aquel lugar tendría que llegar a casa de su novio —enfermo de tos—, y tendría que pretender que nadie la había lastimado.

Decirle que su amigo Sasuke había decidido abrir sus horizontes y se iba del país, nada importante.

_Pero no podía. _Dolía demasiado.

Un ruido en la puerta la asustó. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que olvidó donde se encontraba.

Pero lo que no esperó, fue que aquel que hacía minutos le había dicho adiós, ahora la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

No pensó más y correspondió.

Sasuke estaba ahí, y le estaba demostrando que se sentía igual de mal con todo lo que pasaba.

Le estaba demostrando que también la amaba.

Y aquel sería el destino de los amantes prohibidos.

Demasiado amor para estar separados, demasiado amor para estar juntos.

La historia terminaría de aquella manera.

Con un beso mágico que nada significará. Un adiós marchito y un más allá.

No hubo un comienzo, no hubo un final.

Y la historia termina, como aquel día empezó.

---

En un lugar bastante lejano al anterior. Un joven rubio de ojos azules contemplaba las páginas finales de un libro.

Una amarga sonrisa se extendía entre sus labios.

Las dos frases finales de aquel poema habían dolido de más. Ellos pensaban que él no lo sabía.

Ellos creían que él no lo veía.

Las miradas, las sonrisas, los poemas…

Él sabía que sobraba en aquella relación. Pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarla ir.

No podría quedarse solo de nuevo.

_Amigo: se que existes, pero ignoro tu nombre._

_No lo he sabido nunca ni lo quiero saber._

_Pero te llamo amigo para hablar de hombre a hombre,_

_Que es el único modo de hablar de una mujer._

_Esa mujer es tuya, pero también es mía._

_Si es mas mía que tuya, lo saben ella y Dios._

_Solo se que hoy me quiere como ayer te quería,_

_Aunque quizá mañana nos olvide a los dos._

_Ya ves, ahora es de noche. Yo te llamo mi amigo;_

_Yo, que aprendí a estar solo para quererla más;_

_Y ella, en tu propia almohada, tal vez sueña conmigo;_

_Y tú, que no lo sabes, no la despertaras._

_¡Que importa lo que sueña! Déjala así, dormida._

_Yo seré como un sueño sin mañana ni ayer._

_Y ella ira de tu brazo para toda la vida,_

_Y abrirá las ventanas en el atardecer._

_Quédate tú con ella. Yo seguiré el camino._

_Ya es tarde, tengo prisa, y aun hay mucho que andar,_

_Y nunca rompo el vaso donde bebí un buen vivo,_

_Ni siembro nada, nunca, cuando voy hacia el mar._

_Y pasaran los años favorables o adversos,_

_Y nacerán las rosas que nacen porque si;_

_**Y acaso tú, algún día, leerás estos versos,**_

_**Sin saber que los hice por ella y para ti…**_

________

No soy seguidora de los finales tristes o, de las traiciones entre amigos. Pero, cuando escribí por primera vez esta historia quería darle trama al poema. Y como podrán haber notado, no se le ve desenlace feliz en ningún momento xD

Así que esto fue lo que salió.

Ahora, como ya dije arriba lo que acaban de leer es una edición a la historia original. Cambié un montón de cosas. No solo gramática, ortografía, y narración… la trama también cambió. ¡Dios! Todavía no puedo creer que alguna vez haya escrito así xD

No digo que ahora escriba perfecto, pero, ¡en serio! Hay una diferencia gigantesca.

Y, de nuevo, agradezco a todas aquellas hermosas personas que me dejaron review la primera vez, y de una también agradezco a las amables criaturas que me dejarán ahora.

¡Los quiero!

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. El poema `carta sin fecha´ es de la autoría de José Ángel Buesa. Un maravilloso poeta cubano de los años 1930's. Les recomiendo sus obras con los ojos cerrados, es uno de mis poetas favoritos.

Sé que aquí en FF no se permiten ni las letras de las canciones ni ningún contenido con copyright pero, quitando el poema, la historia pierde credibilidad. Espero no sea demasiado malo.

Cualquier cosa, si hay inconveniente alguno, lo quitaré (:

Y, eso fue todo. Lamento el discurso. Realmente no puedo dejar de escribir xD

No teman en comentar. El botoncito de review no muerde xD

.

.

.

.

*


End file.
